powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 16: The Power of Kuroko
is the sixteenth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis Ryunosuke, Chiaki, and Kotoha are forced to observe the Kuroko for a day to understand their job for the Shiba Clan and the city. Plot Some time after the working on their Mojikara training, on Jii's suggestion after causing a priceless vase to break, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, and Kotoha become curious about the kurokos' helpful nature as Takeru reveals they even help everyone in the city. Inspired, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, and Kotoha attempt to be of help to the community, only causing trouble with a kuroko outdoing them at every time. Chiaki, Ryunosuke and Kotoha try helping a lost girl. But as a result, Chiaki and Ryunosuke scare her. Kotoha tries and she tells a officer. The officer thinks Kotoha is lost. But their intent to help others hampers their abilities when they go up against the shy Ayakashi Marigomori before he runs off. After talking to the three that the kuroko also support them by ensuring they can fight without any one getting in the cross fire, the Shinkengers respond to Marigomori resuming his attack. Using a combination of Mojikara element attacks, the Shinkengers weaken Marigomori's shell before destroying him with the Tora Five Rings Bullet as the kuroko cheer them on. When Marigomori is resurrected, Shinkenoh uses the Kabuto and the Kajiki Origami to re-weaken the Ayakashi's shell for the Tora-Shinkenoh to finish him off. Later, the gang watch the kuroko working hard as one of them gets on Jii's bad side for breaking a priceless heirloom. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Housewife: , *Old Man: *Woman: *Child: *Police: *Kuroko: , , , , , , , , Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Shishi (Shinkenmaru), Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Tora (Ozutsu Mode), Shishi + Ryuu + Kame + Kuma + Saru (Tora Gorindan), Hidden Shield, Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Kyoutsuu (Water Arrow), Ryuu (Water Arrow), Hidden Shield, Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan), Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear), Hidden Shield, Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer), Saru (Land Slicer), Hidden Shield Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 19, *'Key Title Kanji': 黒 (Black, the first kanji of "Kuroko") Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Act 13: The Heavy Cries, Act 14: The Foreign Samurai, Act 15: The Imposter and Real Deal's Arrest and Act 16: The Power of Kuroko. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes